After The War
by Erin10
Summary: AU DUE TO HBP! Harry left the wizading world for a reason, now struggling with his three children at the age of 30 he finds an unexpected visitor at the door, an old friend. Post Hogwarts. Spoilers for all books. What happened to Ginny, Ron and Herm? RR C
1. Chapter One This is my life

**After The War - by Erin**

Disclaimer:_ - I own nothing except the plot, Amy, Opal, Miss. Harris, Jane, James (Not Harry's father of course - different James) and the Potter Twins (Lily and Ebony) The Lyrics belong to Girls Aloud, and the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to…. JK Rowling of course! _

**"Life Got Cold"**

Oh oh yeah ooh

We text as we eat  
As we listen to the freaks  
As we wait for the right of way  
We text as we talk  
We're running as we walk  
Cos we're several little souls away  
We smoke as we choke  
As we sink another Coke  
And we grin when it blows on mine  
We skate as we date  
As we slowly suffocate  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

We spend as we mend  
Cos we're happy to pretend  
Everything's gonna be OK  
We shake as we break  
Never giving 'til we take  
And we hate when we have to pay  
We flirt while we work  
To forget about the hurt  
And the trash that we left behind  
We sink as we swim  
The ice is wearing thin  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

Chapter One - This is my life.

A young man with black unruly hair and amazing green eyes sat in a fairly large and breezy room at Gilmore Higher School, room 23 had been his assigned classroom for many days and as the new school term began to reach full swing he had settled in nicely.

Harry Potter had been the English teacher here for three years and in that time he had taught a variety of students, from dimwitted adolescent spotty teenagers to fairly competent sixth formers.

He loved his job dearly and it was very rewarding to see the pupils leave the school with decent grades and to know that he had been the one to teach them. Smiling sadly to himself he thought back on how his school days had been, and what he had lost. After a few minutes of mourning he shook himself out of that train of thought, as it would only depress him further. 

**_"Mr. Potter! Sir! Mr. Potter!"_** A little girl whom had just started the school that year ran into his room flustered. He tried not to laugh at her disheveled appearance. 

_"Calm down Miss. Harris and tell me what's wrong?" _He asked his eyes now lit up full of concern for the small child. He knew she was bullied, and as of a result of that she regularly appeared in his classroom during the lunch breaks.

_"Miss Melody asked me to give you this note, said she knew you were out to lunch today and wanted to catch you before you left."_ She passed him a telephone message that appeared to have come from the reception area. He frowned grimly whilst reading it.

_**Harry,  
Fern Park Primary has rang, apparently Lily and Ebony have been in another fight at school but this time James's got involved. They're all in the headmasters office and he requests that you go there as soon as you can, as he wants to speak to you. **_

If I were you I'd go and tell Jane that you can't teach this afternoon and get Amy to cover for you as he sounded rather upset on the phone.

Opal

Harry shook his head **"Not again."** He muttered, he wouldn't be going down the pub for a meal today after all. He looked over to the girl and spoke calmly, he didn't wish for the girl to believe that she had upset him - no he'd wait until he saw his children to get angry.

_"Thank you Miss. Harris, remind me to give you a merit tomorrow as I've got to go and see what **havoc** my children have unleashed today."_ He smiled at the girl, though it was a forced smile. It was the second time that month that he had been called into the school to discuss his children's behavior.

Harry deciding that before he left he had better have a strong coffee took a stroll to the staff room. Looking at his watch he realized with a start that it was lunch time anyway and that the headmaster wouldn't see him until one o'clock. 

**"Hey! _Watch where you're going!"_** A female voice warned him, he turned to look at the person, and he smiled just the person Amy.

_"Amy, may I ask if you've got anything important to do this afternoon?" _He smiled at her. She reminded him of an old friend he hadn't seen for many years, Amy being both Intelligent and sarcastic meant that she was usually a fun person to be with. He looked into her brown eyes, pleading silently though his own that she hadn't anything to do. 

_"Ah, right Harry let me guess **twins got you knickers in a twist again?"**_ He tried not to smile; Amy had been a dear friend of his though the past three years and she could practically read him like an open book.

_"Yes, but this time they've lead **James astray,** and Opal reckons that the **heads pissed off** with their behavior and I can't really blame him."_ Harry shook his head, what would he do with his children? Why couldn't they behave? Why couldn't their mother be hear to see them?

_"No problem Harry I was only going to go help my **elderly mother** across the road into town but the way I see it is that if a **car happens to hit her - then their doing me a favor."**_ She grinned. Harry shook his head in amusement.

_"We both know your mothers not co-dependent and she's anything but elderly, **and that you love her dearly."**_ Harry stated, Amy always made him feel better and when he was with her he almost forgot about those he had lost.

_**"So sue me I lied,** sure I will Harry. You're classes are better than mine, **more gullible.** I'll have a real laugh."_ She was about to walk off, but she turned back.

_"Here you need this more than me, go outside chill out for a moment and have a fag with it, you'll need it. I'll tell Jane you can't work this afternoon and that I'm covering. Oh and remember when you've got the terrors off to bed or whatever, **I want all the gossip so ring me, yeah?"**_

Before Harry knew it he found himself holding a cup of coffee and Amy had disappeared down the endless corridors. 

Harry mentally shook himself, and when would Amy stop calling her mother Jane the headmistress of Gilmore High school by her first name?

As he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply he wondered what punishment his children would get this time, and what excuses for fighting that they would come up with?

He smiled widely then thinking about just how much they took after the marauders and the Weasley twins. Not to mention **their mother.**

**~~~ End of Ch1~~~**

**Well what do you think? More info on why Harry left the wizading world etc next chapter and he also gets an unexpected guest! Remember please review!**

Erin


	2. Chapter Two An unexpected guest

**After The War - by Erin**

Disclaimer:_ - I own nothing except the plot, Amy, Opal, Miss. Harris, Jane, James (Not Harry's father of course - different James) and the Potter Twins (Lily and Ebony) The Lyrics belong to Girls Aloud, and the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to…. JK Rowling of course! _

**"Life Got Cold"**

Oh oh yeah ooh

We text as we eat  
As we listen to the freaks  
As we wait for the right of way  
We text as we talk  
We're running as we walk  
Cos we're several little souls away  
We smoke as we choke  
As we sink another Coke  
And we grin when it blows on mine  
We skate as we date  
As we slowly suffocate  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

We spend as we mend  
Cos we're happy to pretend  
Everything's gonna be OK  
We shake as we break  
Never giving 'til we take  
And we hate when we have to pay  
We flirt while we work  
To forget about the hurt  
And the trash that we left behind  
We sink as we swim  
The ice is wearing thin  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

Chapter Two - An unexpected guest.

"What have you done this time?" Harry growled at his children sitting in the hallway outside the headmaster's office. It had been bad enough when he had signed in at the reception. The receptionist had smiled unpleasantly at him recognizing him. _"Back again so soon?"_ She had asked haughtily. Then looked at him as though he was the worst parent on the Earth and muttered something about problem children, and bringing back corporal punishment. 

All three of his children had launched into their own frenzied speech; he looked at them all in turn.

James sat, the oldest of the three being ten. Harry couldn't understand why he had gotten involved as he seldom did. James had a quiet but mischievous nature and was very studious, he liked to read and pull pranks on his sisters. James unfortunately had acquired Harry's unruly black hair, but had his mother's light brown eyes. He loved those eyes. James was also thin but Lanky, and loved his sisters fiercely.

Though twins his daughters were not identical, Harry knowing what mischief Fred and George had got into thanked his lucky stars for that fact. They would both be nine in a weeks time, October 31st. Harry swore that sometimes the twins seemed more like _Satan's spawn_ than his.

Ebony was also tall and thin, she had long sleek black hair and through untrained magic had somehow managed to grow light blue streaks that matched with the midnight black hair marvelously. Like her mother she was pail but had no freckles. Ebony had inherited Harry's eyes, Harry's selflessness and more bravery than both her mother and father combined - nothing could scare his daughter, and as of a result of this she was very outspoken.

Lily had the same build and height as her sister, except she had inherited a fiery red mass of curly hair that seemed to have been made up from different reds. You could see copper, strawberry blond, gold, bronze and many more. It seemed that the longer you gazed at her hair the more shades of red you began to see. Lily had also inherited Harry's eye color. Lily was curious, noble, ambitious, brave and defiantly cunning. But when she wanted to be, Lily could be a right little princess and this often led to her getting away with things.

_"Mr. Potter if you would like to come through."_ Harry almost jumped upon hearing the headmaster voice boom at him; he glared at his children but noticed his daughter Ebony clutching her arm. She seemed in to be in pain.

_"Ebony, sweet heart tell me what's wrong. Why are you holding your arm, does it hurt?"_ He could see that she was in great pain, and close to tears but wouldn't cry. She was too proud.

Ebony fiercely shook her head, _"No dad, I'm fine."_ He looked her up and down once again.

_"You most certainly are not fine! Let me see you arm darling, if you can take that jacket off." _Ebony tried to take the jacket off but failed Harry could hear her whimpering slightly, she trembled with the effort.

_"Dad, Ebb landed on her arm at a funny angle in the playground when Lee Fraser pushed her. It's been hurting her since ten o'clock but when she told Mr. Cole he told her it was her own fault and to deal with it." _Lily told him honestly.

Harry's face became set in stone, his anger mounted. He smiled slightly at Lily for telling him and stroked her fiery hair. _"Thank you Lily, Ebony can you move your arm at all?" _She nodded but Harry knew she was lying; she didn't want to cause trouble. But Harry did.

_"Mr. Potter!"_ The headmaster became impatient. Harry turned to face him, _"You can bloody well wait Mr. Cole. My daughters in pain and when I find out exactly what's wrong with her - I'll deal with you." _The headmaster started to splutter, _"Get back in your office and I'll see you when I'm ready!" _The panel of glass in the headmaster's door smashed, Harry had lost control of his temper and his magic had surged as a result of that, Harry didn't even think of the consequences. Mr. Cole ran into his office with his tail between his legs, thoroughly scolded by Harry.

_"Go on then Ebony Potter! If you can move your right arm then hold my hand."_ Harry knew that if she had broken her arm she would find it hard to move it let alone hold his hand.

Through sheer will and determination Ebony tried to comply, but with the mounting pain of moving her arm the tears that had welled up in her eyes began to fall down her cheeks. She managed to move her arm towards her father but found she couldn't grip his hand.

_"Its as I thought, you've broken it darling. We'll have to get you to the hospital."_ He kissed her forehead, and turned to his other children. _"Are you both alright?"_ They nodded, Harry noticed, the black eye his son had acquired and Lily's split lip and cut above her eyebrow, he wondered if she would need stitches. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to Lily.

_"Press it to you cut so that the blood doesn't dribble down you face. Does it hurt much?"_ He shook her head. _"Did your bags have anything valuable in them?"_ They all shook their heads. _"I'll pick them up tomorrow, your never stetting foot in this dump again if I can help it." _

Anger mounted further at the thought of his children's injuries. Through his rage he didn't notice a man standing in the corner watching this with interest and slight horror. A person should he have seen that he would have recognized as an old friend.

_"Look here Mr. Potter I don't know how you did it but you'll be replacing my door!"_ Mr. Cole was back with more courage, Harry turned to him, eyes blazing.

_"NO, you listen here! My children have been treated like filth, look at them! Ebony's arm is broken and you damn well knew it was hurting her! You should have checked!If I'm not mistaken no matter who's fault the fight was they should all have been given medical treatment! I bet that little shit Lee Fraser got treatment didn't he?"_ Mr. Cole smiled snidely.

_"Your children are nothing but miscreants! Of course Master Fraser had treatment his family are one of the most influential, and admired in this town. If I were you I would have your children referred to a school for juvenile delinquents!. Then again with a dead mother and a raving lunatic for a father who could blame them for the way they've turned out."_ Harry saw red, he raised his fist and punched Mr. Cole in the face.

_"I think you'll regret that headmaster, I'll see you in court for the harm you've put my children through. Don't expect yourself to get off lightly again if you slight my children or myself again, you won't live to regret it!"_ Harry turned to his children. They looked at him in awe. 

He looked at Ebony, the pain had drained her of any energy she had, had. She looked close to passing out. Harry picked her up gently without much difficulty. He cradled her arm.

_"It's okay sweetheart you'll be okay." _Harry wished he had brought his wand with him, he could have saved his children the pain they were suffering. But then again he thought, it wouldn't be fair because he had turned his back on the wizading world long ago.

**~~~**

Harry was thoroughly exhausted, when they had finished at the hospital and eventually drove home through rush hour. He looked at his watch as his children climbed out of his car, it was almost dinner time.

_"Ebony watch your arm, don't apply too much pressure to it."_ Harry told her for the fifth time, _"I know dad."_

_"And when we get home we'll be talking about what exactly happened today." _The all launched into different tirades again, trying to tell him what had happened. _"When I've cooked dinner I'll listen to what you've got to say - How many times do I have to tell you I can only hear one of you at a time? You're to stay in you rooms until I call you, you've lost me another afternoon at work!"_

As Harry's children marched up to their room's Harry walked straight to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a double whisky, he drank it all in one gulp. He picked up his cordless phone and walked into the kitchen, he placed the frying pan on the hob and allowed it to heat up.

Harry dialed Amy's number.

_"What can I do you for?" _Amy asked, Harry began to laugh. _"How about a broken arm, a cut that needed five stitches and a black eye?"_

_"That bad huh?"_ Harry shook his head _"No it's worse I need to find them another school."_ Harry sank himself onto the stool, feeling ill.

_"So old Cole's finally expelled them has he? Bastard!"_ Harry laughed again, _"He probably would have but I didn't give him a chance to, I yelled at him and withdrew them from the school myself."_

Amy laughed, _"I know, the idiot rang Jane. Wanted you fired, apparently he's saying you broke his office door too, and gave him a black eye!"_

_"Yes well I did."_ Harry began to add the mincemeat to the pan, _"But he did call my children Juvenile delinquents."_

_"Well, your not fired. Jane told him that you were one of her best and he could sod his silly school."_ Harry sighed relieved.

_"Good, Amy can you wait a moment, the door bells just gone. Probably the police here to cart my children and I off for assault, can you tell we're related?"_ Harry laughed at her remake as he walked to the door, he opening it.

He dropped the phone, **"Fucking Hell!"**

And Harry didn't hear Amy shouts down the phone, he stared bewildered at………… _Remus Lupin?_

**_"Hello Harry." _**

~~End Ch2~~

Well thank you all very much! Eleven reviews? Lol I didn't expect that -   
Well! I've actually written the third chapter already so I'll post that soon, so review and you'll get it sooner. Who knows I could even update tonight.

Next chapter tells you about the mother, death eaters and exactly why Harry left the wizading world and why the Weasleys aren't talking to Harry. Oh yeah and why is Remus there?

Lol, Chow 

Erin

Thanks to: -

Alexa: - Thank you very much for your review! Aha, Enter Remus and the games Begin! A rubber spoon, lol but I'm glad you like it!

Nynphadora Tonks: - He did indeed!

Mystical Witch: - You may be wrong, then again you may be right. What do you think now? lol

Hawkeye10: - The third chapter is something like 7 pages so it should make up for it. 

indigal: - Who do you think?

theM: - I've tried to cut down on the bold, but when things were in bold it was because they felt a very strong emmotion.

FayeValentine00: - Well you'll find out next chapter for sure.

Kira6: - Your wish is my command.

kk: - I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you like this chappie too.

SD: - Thank you, I think I've been better with the style this time you'll have to tell me?

Fantagal: - lol, here you go and thanks for reviewing.

**Thank you all and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter Three I don't believe it!

**After The War - by Erin**

Disclaimer:_ - I own nothing except the plot, Amy, Opal, Miss. Harris, Jane, James (Not Harry's father of course - different James) and the Potter Twins (Lily and Ebony) The Lyrics belong to Girls Aloud, and the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to…. JK Rowling of course! _

**"Life Got Cold"**

Oh oh yeah ooh

We text as we eat  
As we listen to the freaks  
As we wait for the right of way  
We text as we talk  
We're running as we walk  
Cos we're several little souls away  
We smoke as we choke  
As we sink another Coke  
And we grin when it blows on mine  
We skate as we date  
As we slowly suffocate  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

We spend as we mend  
Cos we're happy to pretend  
Everything's gonna be OK  
We shake as we break  
Never giving 'til we take  
And we hate when we have to pay  
We flirt while we work  
To forget about the hurt  
And the trash that we left behind  
We sink as we swim  
The ice is wearing thin  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

Chapter Three - I don't believe it

_"What do you want Remus?"_ Harry asked on edge, _"You were there the day that Ginny and I renounced the Wizarding world, so if it's anything to do with that you can leave now."_ Harry told him coldly.

_"I just want to speak to you Harry, that's all but please hear me out before you slam the door in my face."_ Harry picked the phone up from the floor, Amy was still shouting down the phone, panicking.

_"Hey, Hey calm down Amy!"_ Harry told her, _"Harry? What the hell is going on? I'm coming round right now; it wasn't the police was it? You were joking weren't you?"_ She panted still worked up.

_"Amy you know I was joking, it's just a person I used to know has turned up and I didn't expect to see him. Calm down."_ Harry assured her.

_"You want me to come over? You sounded frightened Harry, I don't like it!" _She was right Harry had been frightened. 

"Only for the kids, always for my kids but listen Amy he can hear every word you say and we'll be find, besides you have Kieran to look after." Harry closed his eyes slightly. He saw James poke his head around the banister; no doubt the other two were eavesdropping too, he knew Remus was too with his excellent hearing from being a werewolf.

_"James, what did I tell you about leaving your room! Get back up there now! Lily, Ebony I know your listening too!"_ A mad dash could be heard, Harry smiled slightly.

_"Listen Harry how about I pick up the kids then? They can have dinner round here."_ Amy asked trying to help.

_"No, I've still got to talk to them about their behavior and besides until further notice their grounded or at least until I find another school."_

_"Harry, Kieran said that it wasn't their fault and that, that boy Lee's in James's year and that he said some pretty nasty things to the twins."_ Amy's son Kieran was a good friend of James and always tried to bail him out.

_"Yes well that's no excuse for fighting! It's the second time this month and I've had enough of it. Do you think you could tell Jane that I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make it in this week, and if she wants to fire me, then I don't blame her."_ Harry said sighing. 

_"Its all sorted out I've already got a substitute but remember Harry you've given Cole a black eye, so don't go hard on the kids you don't know what happened yet."_ Harry nodded.

_"I'll ring you soon Amy, thank you and thank your mother for me."_ Harry rang off.

He looked again at Remus; the man looked the same as he remembered except he had more gray hairs and his eyes looked older and wiser since the war. 

_"You had better come in Remus."_ Harry walked into the kitchen with Remus on his heels. _" I didn't know you had two daughters Harry,"_ He stated, Harry smiled grimly. 

"Well you wouldn't would you? I'm amazed you even knew James was born, since while Ginny was in labor you acted like a hermit and shut yourself away!" Harry began to cook the dinner again. Remus was about to respond when Ebony walked in.

"Dad?" She was about to ask who Remus was, Harry knew it. _"Ebony your painkillers are on the side, take two and then go back upstairs! Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."_ Ebony could see her father was agitated, so she didn't press the subject any further.

_"Dad? I don't want to disturb you but I can't open the bottle."_ Harry shook himself. _"Of course you can't I'm sorry honey I wasn't thinking."_ Harry walked up to her and took the bottle opening it for her. He reached for a glass and filled it with water.

_"He's not a muggle is he dad? I can remember seeing him in your photo album, with granddad."_ Remus looked astounded at the though of Harry's child knowing about the wizading world.

_"Yes Ebb, He's an old professor of mine."_ Remus looked a little hurt but Harry shrugged it off.

_"So he was mum's too?"_ Harry nodded, _"I'll tell you later, take your tablets here."_ Ebony did as she was told, and returned upstairs. Harry watched her go, and when he was satisfied that none of his children were listening her went back inside the kitchen, but Harry was wrong his red headed daughter Lily lurked by the kitchen, she was too curious about the stranger to comply with her fathers requests.

_"I don't want you mentioning Ginny here Remus as far as they all know she died."_ Remus looked affronted at the thought. _"Harry, that's not fair to your children." _

Harry laughed despairing, _"Oh yes and telling them that she was tortured by Death Eaters into insanity? That she's a danger to herself? Oh yes that's a better option!"_ Harry snarled.

_"Hardly, and what have you told them about the Weasley's? What about Albus?"_ Remus asked coolly. 

_"Only what they needed to know Remus."_ A glass smashed outside the kitchen door. Harry looked, Lily had been listening.

_"Dad?"_ Tears fell down Lily's face. _"You lied to me, to us!"_ Harry nodded slightly, _"Yes, I did." _

_"So mums alive but wouldn't know me?"_ She asked, nearly crying. Harry nodded and Lily ran into his arms sobbing. 

_"I think we need a chat darling. I'll ask Amy to take Ebony and James, I'll tell them another day."_ Lily sobbed more violently. _"Remus can you pass me the phone?"_ Remus did as he was asked and ten minutes later Ebony and James were off on a sleep over at Amy's.

When they were gone Harry sat with Remus and Lily in the front room.

_"Lily, do you remember how I told you about the war? And that your mother and I fought for the light side, against Voldermort?"_ She nodded. _"Well, we all had to make sacrifices Lily and in your mums fifth year towards the end, she made the biggest of them all. Our spy Severus Snape was found out and he couldn't return to the death eaters, we didn't know what they were doing and as a result of that your uncle Bill was killed."_ Lily nodded showing Harry that she had taken it all in.

_"Your mother took it the hardest of everyone, and resolved to do something about it and she did, she became the spy Lily. She pretended that she supported Voldermort to get any information that she could, she did that to protect her family… and to protect me."_ Harry mind reeled how could he tell his daughter that because Ginny loved him so much and that she owed him a life debt she had sacrificed everything, including her family.

_"Her family wasn't told, so your grandparents never knew, and when the final battle happened your mother fought with us to save Hogwarts. We both killed Voldermort together, and some how your grandparents and uncles found out about Ginny's sacrifice. They didn't see it that way, none of them but my good friend Hermione your auntie. They then turned her away, didn't want her as family and shortly after we married and had James. A month after you were born while I was at work Death eaters found us and tortured her, they hurt her so much that she lost her mind. She hid you, you James and Ebony so that they couldn't find you but when I came home I found them and…. I killed them. Your mother has been in St. Mungo's ever since, I still see her."_

Lily found herself in floods of tears clinging to her father. _"That's why you left, why wasn't mum arrested?" _

_"Because when Voldermort died, all of the death marks that was branded onto the death eaters disappeared with him. They couldn't prove anything and Albus Dumbledore and I swore to the Ministry of Magic that she was innocent."_

Harry found himself crying with Lily, the pain was still too fresh, the hurt that they both had suffered and the thought of what his daughter must think. They clung onto each other.

_"Believe me little one your mother was a remarkable woman, she was brave noble and selfless. She sacrificed everything she had willingly to help fight for the good."_ Remus reassured her.

_"I.. I know. Dad can I see her?"_ Harry fidgeted, _"Not today honey, it's too late but yes sometime soon." _

"And I can't tell James or Ebb?" Harry shook his head. _"I'm going to my room - I need to think."_ Harry nodded marveling at how mature his young daughter was.

After she left they sat in silence. _"Harry I actually came here to tell you about Ginny."_

_"Not today Remus, I'm too tired."_ Harry got up to walk to his room when Remus stopped him.

_"Hermione thinks we may have found a cure." _

Harry nearly collapsed. 

~~End Ch3~~

**Authors Notes: - The plot thickens, what will happen next?????? Will Harry go to Hogwarts or throw Remus out in disbelief?**

Thanks to: - Lourdes, princess55, soleil-luna-day, Lady Arwen or Rivendell, emma, ray17, Bekah, Ginny1946, DawnRising, Kemenran, Not A Muggle, kk, Shannon Snape, fantagal, Mystical Witch, Loopyloony, GiRliEgIrL6, badassgothicgirl, Energeezer, bluebird161221, indigal (sorry but I can't stand cho), Moongirl, FayeValentine00, princess55, Lourdes, Demon Child, twinkle, hahfe, MrKlortho, kitty29, Paladin3030, soleil-luna-day, pixyfairy120, MarsMoonStar and Tom

Venus4280: - Yes he did get a degree, at an open university (smiles) I love Amy too, I have big plans for her, I don't know where to get beta's and when I do they don't seem to stick round but I'll try and improve. Did you like the reason Harry has the kids??

Nynphadora Tonks : - At the moment James hasn't turned ten yet but he probably will go to Hogwarts at some point in this fiction, like the twins. 

Lady Arwen of Rivendell: - lol, that is why Remmy's there, and he is one of the best characters in cannon. The headmaster was a prat yes, and no one would talk about my children (if I had any) like that either.

MrKlortho: - I love my characters too, and mysterious Harry is the best but I hope everythings cleared up and now you know why Harry isn't talking to the weasleys.

LTDan: - Added to you fav's list, lol really? I'm touched! What a coincidence, Lee Fraser at your school? Have you ever mentioned him to me, maybe I remembered the name? Do the sequel to Amazing Grace, I think you could pull it off nicely and if you need any help you know where I am.

Phew that's a lot of people, More reviews than I've ever gotten for one chapter anyway. Thank you for all reviewing and please review again. Thank you for telling me about the last chappie showing up. I've corrected that now.

Please hit the review button and review again,

Erin


	4. Chapter Four: And in Despair we weep

After the War - By Erin 

Disclaimer: - I own nothing but the plot!

_"Life Got Cold"_

Oh oh yeah ooh

We text as we eat  
As we listen to the freaks  
As we wait for the right of way  
We text as we talk  
We're running as we walk  
Cos we're several little souls away  
We smoke as we choke  
As we sink another Coke  
And we grin when it blows on mine  
We skate as we date  
As we slowly suffocate  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

We spend as we mend  
Cos we're happy to pretend  
Everything's gonna be OK  
We shake as we break  
Never giving 'til we take  
And we hate when we have to pay  
We flirt while we work  
To forget about the hurt  
And the trash that we left behind  
We sink as we swim  
The ice is wearing thin  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
Out of time

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

My life got cold  
It happened many years ago  
When summer slipped away  
So chill now oh  
We've got many years to go  
So take it day by day

And on the go  
I lost my soul  
To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed  
And even though the last to low  
Has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore

Chapter Four: - And in Despair we weep. 

"There is no cure Remus!" Harry snapped his eyes ablaze with silent fury. Remus sighed looking at him, and he shook his head.

"Why won't you believe me Harry? It's been a while since you left our world, improvements have been made, and new technologies have been found, and there is a chance that we can help you."

"You liar! She's mad Remus and nothing can change that fact. Get out of my house!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to deny James the right to join Hogwarts this year, too? Because believe me Harry you've changed!" Remus snapped back, equally as angry. "Listen to me for once Harry, and believe me!" 

Harry had, had enough the vase on the counter smashed; he barley contained his anger, "Why the hell should I believe you Remus? What have you done to deserve that? Of course I've changed, who wouldn't have living my life? And as for James, my son will chose that himself." 

Harry walked to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a shot of vodka, downing it in one he turned back to Remus. "I want you out of my house, now." He growled.

"Harry this is Ginny's only chance and she needs you to help her, she needs someone who loves her wholly and you are that person, you are her soul mate." Remus pleaded. "Please, think about it because otherwise you'll crush Amy." Remus turned bright red realising his mistake.

"How in hell do you know Amy, Lupin and it had better be the truth!" Harry said sharply, looking him in the eye.

Remus looked towards his feet, "It's a long story Harry." He mumbled, but Harry wouldn't have that. "Tell me before I rip you to shreds." He threatened, clenching his knuckles. 

"Okay Harry, I will but you won't like it. She's Snape's daughter except… well she was conceived when Voldermort ordered Snape to rape a muggle." Remus's face muscle twitched, he wouldn't look at Harry's, who's green eyes never strayed from him.

"Well, that's an interesting development, Continue." He commanded, his throat tightening with each word Remus spoke. 

"The muggle got away and Amy was born. She tracked him down, she's a squib you see, and well that's how we found out about you…" Remus stopped again, shaking his head mournfully.

"So Amy betrayed me like the rest of you have over the years, I should have known." Harry sighed; Remus spoke in a fierce quiet tone "No Harry, that's not why she told us." Harry laughed bitterly, "I don't care, she still did Remus, she was my friend." Remus knowing Harry wouldn't listen forced himself to continue the story.

"Amy told us that she had worked with you for three years and she gave us your address. She told us that you hadn't gotten over your love for Ginny, and that you still visited her," Another painful pause, Remus closed his eyes.

"I see it was a mistake to tell her, that my wife was in a muggle mental hospital. I should have told the only people I could trust - my children." Harry sighed again. Tears began to roll down Remus's cheeks, he didn't want to continue but he knew he had to.

"…she also admitted to me that if she could give you anything Harry, she would cure Ginny, because she hated to see you so hurt and lost without her." Another hollow laugh escaped Harry's lips "I'm sure she did, after all isn't it human nature to love someone, and then to stab them in the back?" He asked rhetorically. Remus shook his head.

"We explained to her about the cure and that was solely why she gave me your address, because she wanted you to be happy again. She loves you Harry." Remus blurted out looking up finally and seeing a single tear running down Harry's cheek, Harry had lost all coldness in his voice upon seeing Remus looking so distressed.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?" He asked bewildered. "All I've wanted for years is to have Ginny, and now you're telling me that I can? I don't believe you! Nothing in my life is ever that simple!" He shook his head and picked up the phone, he dialled Amy's number and waited for her to answer.

He only said one sentence to her.

_**"I trusted you."**_

Then placing the phone back on the hook he left Remus slumped in his chair and walked upstairs to his daughter's room, seeing the tear stain marks on her face he picked her up and carried her to his room gently, laying her on his bed."

He had a feeling that neither of them wanted to be alone that night. He kissed her gently on the forehead and sat down beside her, there he spend the whole night weeping, finally for the first time since Ginny had been admitted to St. Mungo's.

**~END of CHAPTER FOUR~**

**Authors Comments: - Hiya guy's I'm back! Sorry this took me so long to write, the next chapter should be out sooner. Hope I haven't lost any of you, oh and please review and tell me what you think!**

Review Responses: -

Special Thanks to

_: - evanescence55, SD, Kemenran, Tropic, momma-dar, glyph, marsmoonstar, cherry, GiRliEgirl6, badassgothicgirl, Amanda, Ashley, D.Torres, destiny-ruler, ... (Er you didn't actually leave a name but thanks for all 3 reviews!) headncloud, velondra, slimpun, Garfish, dream2223, fiddy, Megz2, lillinfields, Szihuoko, littleducky and LadyNiteRaven!_

**ArriettyBlack: -** She does suck, I really can't stand Cho especially after OotP. 

**Nynphadora Tonks: -** Hard questions to answer, but I'll try :-) The twins will both be nine Oct 31st, Harry isn't going to get with Amy but he will visit Ginny soon, and I'm not sure why I just let Lily find out, but it has more to her being more of a Slytherin.

**Iced Mahina: - **Harry will not get with Amy, I have other plans for her ;-)

**Wytil: -** I don't agree with Dumbledore being an Ass, you have to read between the lines, he tried to do what was best for Harry and he loved him in his own way.

**Ginny1946: -** Thank you (sniffs) that was sooo nice of you, I'm very glad you enjoy my fic!

**Wandering Wolf: -** Hmmmm, Maybe it'll happen maybe it won't, but there isn't anything to say in cannon that it won't be a possibility in the future.

**LTDan:-** :-) hehehehe poor Remus, think he was a bit tackless?

**mischiefmakeer322: -** (blushes) thank you but you really are too kind.

**Music213: -** (grins) Me on your fav's list? Why thank you very much and I hope you enjoy!

**loopyloony: -** He does doesn't he, thank you!

**shreve: -** I hated Mr. Cole, hehehe as you can tell. Harry might go back to the Wizarding world, but then again he might just pack up and run again - you can never tell with that boy (blushes) Man. ;-) 

**Istalksiriusonweekends: -** Thank you for that kind review, I'm quite touched that you think my fic's worthy of going on your fav's, thank you again and I hope you enjoy!

**Once again thank you all, you left some really wonderfull reviews and I hope you'll review again.**

Poor Harry - what should he do?

Next chapter should be out this weekend because I've lost my writers block :-) and I have to make up lost time, I know its a short chapter but tell me what you think!

Chow 

Erin

P.S I promise the next chapter will be much, much longer! I'm going to start on it now!


	5. Chapter Five – Meet your Mother!

**After the War by Erin**

Disclaimer: - I own nothing except the plot, Amy, Opal, Miss. Harris, Jane, James (Not Harry's father of course - different James) and the Potter Twins (Lily and Ebony) The Lyrics belong to Limp Bizkit (changed slightly), and the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to…. JK Rowling of course!

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
Behind green eyes  
And no one knows What it's like   
to be hated   
To be faded to   
telling only lies 

But my dreams they aren't as empty   
As my conscious seems to be   
I have hours, only lonely   
My love is vengeance   
That's never free   
No one knows what its like   
To feel these feelings   
Like I do, and I blame you!   
No one bites back as hard   
On their anger   
None of my pain woe Can show through 

No one knows what its like   
To be mistreated,   
to be defeated   
Behind green eyes   
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry   
and don't worry I'm not telling lies 

No one knows what its like   
To be the bad man, to be the sad man   
Behind blue eyes. 

Limp Bizkit – Behind blue eyes (changed slightly)

Chapter Five – Meet your Mother.

Harry's shoulders shook, he had cried for hours, he had cried himself into oblivion, and thus he only just noticed his daughters green eyes boring into his own. Lily had rapped her arms around him and he could smell the strawberry shampoo she used when washing her fiery hair.

"Dad everything will be okay, you'll see, we still have each other." Her young voice reassured him, he smiled slightly. "I know sweetheart, I know." Harry hugged her tightly, "I… Lily what would you say to a change of scenery?" He asked her quietly, "What do you mean Dad? You're world?" She responded equally as quietly.

"No… I don't want to go there until we really have to Lily, you don't know what its like, but you will if James chooses to attend Hogwarts, because then I would make sure we lived close by." Harry paused, "I was thinking near the sea side, get out of London, and explore anywhere I just don't want them to know where we live – not yet." Harry looked at her, she hadn't tensed her muscles which meant that there was a strong possibility that she would agree with him.

"That would be nice." She answered finally.

"I know." He answered but he wasn't sure if he was agreeing with him, or the probability that one day in the near future that she would live in the world where she truly belonged.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"How could you Remus?" Amy shouted, "Everything I told you was in strict confidence! And Harry, he'll run now – and there isn't a thing we can do, we've just got to just let him go! That's not something you spring on a person, _'Oh yeah by the way Harry your wife, you know the lady you love who has been in a mental institute for nearly nine years, well there's a possibility that your old friend Hermione might be able to cure her!_** SURPRISE!"** Amy shouted in a bitterly sarcastic tone.

Little did they know that three children, outside the door stood listening to their conversation.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" James asked awkwardly, Kieran and Ebony nodded, dumbfounded, Ebony pushed the door open storming in.

"Maybe you should repeat that last bit about our mother." Ebony said, cool fury radiating around her, she glared. "I… I think its best if you ask your father," Remus told her quietly, she snarled. "I didn't ask you, but I had better warn you now, if you've upset my dad, then I'll hunt you down, like an animal." She hissed.

James through his shock began to laugh, "Oh please Ebb, you've been watching too many films, what are you going to do against a fully fledged wizard?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder, "However Ebb with the three of us, we might be able to make his life unpleasant, if he is of course the source of Dad's annoyance." James eyes twinkled in the light, he too was angered.

"Remus, they don't know about your condition, they didn't mean offence." Amy reassured him, Ebony stepped forward.

"So, there's even more to this story except the fact that my mother is actually alive, and in a mental hospital! I think that we should go home James, we've overstayed our welcome." Ebony fists clenched.

"Yes your right, if Dad is planning to runaway he'll want us home early I'm sure." James, looked at Remus, "So, you were Granddad's friend, and Padfoots – Dad did say you were good to him once, then again you were obligated as the last marauder I'm sure." James looked Remus in the eye, Remus blushed slightly.

"Come on James I want to see if Dad's okay" Ebony grabbed his arm, "The past is better left alone for a while. We can ask him soon, you know how he is." She looked up to her elder brother.

"Anyway I'm sure Lily knows the story." James grinned, turning to his little sister, "Well Kieran, we'll write to you mate, you understand don't you?" James asked seriously, Kieran nodded.

The two Potters left the house, James still had his arm rapped around his little sister protectively, it had been a shock to them both.

"Think we'll ever get to see her James?" Ebony asked quietly, James nodded "Yes Ebb, one day we might even have her back, but I think at the moment we need to help dad." Ebony nodded, giving her brother a small smile as a single tear ran down her face. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dad?" A voice shouted from downstairs a while later, it was James's voice, Harry smiled. "We're up here you two." He shouted, and concealed a smile when he heard them bound up the stairs.

"Dad? That Lupin man was around Amy's, they were arguing – are you going to go sort it out? Amy seemed rather angry." James informed him, cocking his head to one side, "Are you going to speak to her?" He asked.

"No." Harry waved his wand packing all of the items they had acquired over the years, nearly by shrinking them and placing them into boxes. 

Lily laughed, "Do it again Dad! Look at that bed James!" She pulled a miniature bed out of the brown box and started to laugh. "It's yours!" Harry smiled slightly. "Yes, well now come on we haven't got all day!" He chided slightly.

"Where are we going?" James asked awkwardly, Harry smiled. "That's the beauty of it you see – where would you like to go Son?" He asked James looked bewildered; he couldn't take his eyes away from Harry's wand.

"So it was true then? Everything you told us about your world? About Hogwarts?" He asked, Harry's eye's hardened, "Did I ever give you a reason to doubt me?" He asked coolly, and James shook his head vigorously, "No… No it's just well you wouldn't ever use magic before and I…. well we've never seen you do any magic. I didn't mean to upset you dad, but we're running away from that man aren't we?"

Harry nodded, "Partly, I'll tell you later. The fact is, just because I resent my world I realised something and do you know what that is?" He asked smiling strangely, his children shook their heads. "I realised that I shouldn't forget who I am, and magic is in me, even if a part of me wishes it wasn't, and that even though your mother isn't here she'd still want me to use magic. In fact if she was here she'd have slapped me for being a fool." He grinned, then he looked at his children fully, they all had tears in their eyes – Harry had never spoken of Ginny, not for nearly nine years.

"Can we see her Dad?" Ebony asked, James glared at her, "We agreed you stupid idiot!" He hissed elbowing her in the ribs. Harry's grin faded, he looked sombre. 

"So you know too, I….. Yes, yes of course you can, we'll go tomorrow, but she won't know you sweethearts, she doesn't even really know me." Harry said, fighting away tears, his eyes glazed "She was a remarkable lady, your mother, had to be, to put up with me." 

James, embraced his father into a tight hug, "Never lose hope Dad, we're not defeated yet." He whispered. Harry shook his head, "I lost hope, years ago James, after your mother left me." He said full of emotion, "Dad, you've still got us, always," James hugged him harder. "I know, son, and I thank God for that every night." The twins also embraced them and they stood there tightly holding each other, comforting each other.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Let him go Remus, he might just surprise you." Amy told the man sternly, "You owe him that, he'll come back eventually." Remus shook his head, "I can't do that, Amy you don't understand." 

"Of course I bloody do, who do you think you're talking to Remus Lupin? I know Harry better than you, you forget that! And you'll do what I say, even if I have to tie you to a chair and gag you! Do you hear me?" She shouted.

Remus didn't know if he should run away or kiss her.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on Get up!" Harry shouted, "Breakfast is ready," He shouted at the bottom of the stairs, he could hear groans already, they were back at their old house in Ireland, and Harry hadn't been here since Ginny had been taken to St. Mungo's, this had been there family home, the house in which Ginny had been tortured.

He could hear groaning upstairs, he smiled again he knew that James had stayed with the girls last night because they had crept in his room not wanting the boy to be on his own, on the night before they visited their mother. 

The girls were the first down; James as usual was reluctant to get out of bed, "James!" He shouted again, "You've got thirty seconds, and then I'll be getting the bucket of water." Harry stifled a laugh; he had resorted to using cold water as a wake up call before.

The twins grinned maliciously, "Can we Dad?" They asked sweetly.

"No you can't!" James said annoyed, slumping into his chair, as usual he was half asleep.

"I thought since I was taking you to see your mother anyway, that we'd stop in Diagon Alley and have a little shop – what do you think?" Harry asked.

The others nodded excitedly, "Can I get a few books Dad?" Ebony asked making Harry laugh; he nodded not knowing how his children had become studious, because he and Ginny had never been.

"You're prepared for the looks then, there might be reporters too, and harsh words against your mother." He asked setting down the sausages and bacon on the table, with the toast and eggs.

He sat down James spoke first, "As long as we're together I don't care." He told his father, and Harry nodded acknowledging his words. 

After the food, he sent them to get ready, all the time he shook. One thing was on his mind.

**-Ginny**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"We'll use floo powder. James, you can go first, and then you two and I'll go last okay? Remember to speak clearly, we're going to St. Mungo's remember?" Harry asked, they nodded. 

They all managed to make their way to St. Mungo's without any problems, and as soon as Harry stepped out of the flames, whispering could be heard behind hands as people looked at him, and his scar and then finally to his children.

"How about we get your mum something from the shop?" He asked leading them to the small gift shop that had been built near Reception. 

Harry picked up some red roses, Ginny's favourite flower and his children each picked out three single white roses to go with them. Harry smiled appreciatively. They paid and walked out of the shop, the whispering seemed to follow them wherever they went.

"What's there problem Dad? Why don't they go get a life?" Lily asked loudly, satisfaction shown of her face when the people blushed and walked away fast. Harry smiled, "Mind your manners Lily." She looked at him, "But Dad!" He began to laugh slightly, "Come on Darling, you just have to ignore them, it's a part of being a Potter." He led them though the corridors that had become familiar to him. Reaching the door he looked at each of his children in return.

They all looked anxious, but stubborn.

"I suppose there's not much point in asking if you're ready." Harry asked, James snorted, raising his chin a fraction higher defiantly.

"I thought as much." Harry opened the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A pale woman sat on the single bed looking through the window, her hair was long and curly, it looked darker than Harry remembered. She turned around, "Who are you people?" She asked, looking annoyed that her territory had been invaded.

Harry gazed at her, his children clung to him, "Ginny love, it's me Harry – don't you remember? We spoke a few weeks ago." He asked, pulling his children further into the room.

"I once knew a Harry but you're not him, no my Harry was shorter, younger. I haven't seen him since my second year at that school; he saved my life you know." She said proudly smiling, she looked at the children. 

"Well you are pretty children aren't you? You must be proud Harold." She told him smiling, Harry shook his head.

"No Ginny, my name is Harry." He told her again, "Harry." He looked into her eyes. Those eyes that he had loved, they looked hollow, defeated as though life and memory were missing. 

"You've got pretty eyes Harry." Ginny said reaching up to stroke the side of his face, "My Harry, his eyes were green too, but so full of life, dazzling in fact. You know I used to say that they reminded me of…" She trailed off as Harry interrupted her, "Emeralds." He answered softly.

Her eyes widened, "Here how would you know that? Have you seen my Harry?" She asked desperately. "Yes, I knew him many years ago." Harry replied. 

"Kids, come here darlings." He told his children equally as gently. "Ginny love, these two are my daughters Ebony and Lily, twins you know, and this is my son he's the oldest his names James." Harry introduced them with a heavy heart.

"You have beautiful names, you must be proud Harold, it's very nice to meet you." Ginny beamed, "I don't get many visitors except that busy bossy woman, and she comes almost every day. Reminds me of one of my old teachers, she does, very strict." Ginny rambled on and Harry allowed her voice to wash over him smiling slightly he loved this woman with every inch of his soul.

"Come to think about it she mentioned you Harold, once or twice. You went to school with her, you were best friends." Ginny stated scandalized, "Why on earth would you want to go and do something like that?" She asked perplexed.

Harry laughed, she was talking about Hermione and the irony was that Ginny and Hermione had also become best friends. Sisters in fact when Ron married Hermione.

"She's got nice hair though." Ginny smiled softly, but moments later her face creased up tightly her eyes rolling back into her head, she began to scream. "Get out!" Harry ushered his children away from their mother and in to the corridor calling a nurse.

**"YOU'RE NOT TAKING THEM! NOT MY BABIES! IT'S ME YOU WANT!"** She screamed high pitched as a nightmare of a past memory resurfaced. **"HE'S DEAD! YOUR MASTER IS DEAD!"** Harry tried to pin Ginny down, hoping that she wouldn't hurt herself in this seizure.

He breathed a sigh or relief when two nurses ran into the room, but then he noticed a bushy brown haired nurse, and he knew instinctively that it was Hermione.

**~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER FIVE~~~~~~~~~~~**

Well, what do you think? All reviews are welcome, and thank you so much to those who have reviewed, it's nice to hear from you all! I hope you'll review again.

Thanks to : - Shannon Snape, Kemenran, wuzup13579, LucyLu4701, Prophetess Of Hearts, amanda53, loopyloony, Sami Potter, coolone007, Nicole_snape21, Rosebeth, D.Torres and Elisabeth Potter!

**Dreamon2223: -** Well, apparently Voldermort is cruel and sadistic – and it seemed fitting, something he would order possibly to see if Snape was faithful to him? A part of Snape's initiation, I haven't really thought about that side plot in detail yet, but it'll come to me.

**Well, I hope to hear from you all again. As promised I delivered you a much longer chapter, so tell me what did you think?**

Poor Ginny!

C ya!

Erin


	6. Chapter Six: Panic and Anger

**After the War by Erin**

Disclaimer: - I own nothing except the plot, Amy, Opal, Miss. Harris, Jane, James (Not Harry's father of course - different James) and the Potter Twins (Lily and Ebony) The Lyrics belong to Limp Bizkit (changed slightly), and the magical world of Harry Potter belongs to…. JK Rowling of course!

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
Behind green eyes  
And no one knows What it's like   
to be hated   
To be faded to   
telling only lies 

But my dreams they aren't as empty   
As my conscious seems to be   
I have hours, only lonely   
My love is vengeance   
That's never free   
No one knows what its like   
To feel these feelings   
Like I do, and I blame you!   
No one bites back as hard   
On their anger   
None of my pain woe Can show through 

No one knows what its like   
To be mistreated,   
to be defeated   
Behind green eyes   
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry   
and don't worry I'm not telling lies 

No one knows what its like   
To be the bad man, to be the sad man   
Behind blue eyes. 

Limp Bizkit – Behind blue eyes (changed slightly)

Chapter Six: - Panic and Anger

"Get him out of the room!" On of the nurses ordered. "I'm not going anywhere, that's my wife!" He snarled, one nurse tried to push him out but failed, "Harry, your children need you, Ginny's safe with me and you know it!" Hermione snapped trying to sedate Ginny. Harry nodded once and turned and left the room shooting one last glance at Ginny.

_"Was that Harry Potter?"_ He heard on of the nurses ask as he left, walking into the hallway he could see his children in different degree's of distress. 

"Calm down, it'll be okay sweethearts you need to trust me, my friend Hermione's in there." Harry reassured them, knowing he was having little effect. Ebony stood there as stubborn as ever, holding her plastered arm standing next to James but what he didn't see coming was Lily, as she threw herself at him.

"Oh Dad, that was mum" She cried, "She didn't even know us, she…" Lily broke down in tears; Harry picked her up and comforted her. 

"Come here you two I know you need a hug too." Harry said shooting his other children a look, they didn't budge.

"She….. She's having a nightmare about the day she was tortured isn't she Dad? That day she saved our lives." James asked quietly, Harry nodded.

"How many does she have?" Ebony asked, shaking slightly, "It doesn't matter sweetheart." Harry deflected her question, Lily still clutched him desperately, and Harry watched James rap an arm around Ebony.

"It does to me." Ebony screeched, Harry signalled to James who came over and allowed Harry to offload Lily onto him. Harry walked up to Ebony. "Come here sweetheart." He said quietly, but she still wouldn't move and when Harry went to pick her up himself she shied away. 

"Tell me Dad!" She snapped, glaring at him. "Usually in the night when she goes to sleep, the seizures aren't often, maybe once a week at the most." He answered her question.

"Why can't she come home with us?" She demanded her eyes glistering with unshed tears. "Honey, how would you feel if strangers took you home? She doesn't know us, we are strangers to her. She would react in a bad way if she came home with us, possibly even hurting herself." He told his daughter, who had begun to shake even more, a few tears spilling down her face.

"Come here sweetheart I'm sorry you had to see your mother like that, but its best that you know." At last Harry had persuaded her and as he opened his arms up to her she fell into them sobbing.

"I wish that there was something we could do." She sobbed, quietly onto Harry's shoulder. 

"So do I." A new voice joined in the discussion, the voice wearily tired and sombre. Harry looked up, Hermione stood near the door to Ginny's room

"We have some talking to do Harry, after you allow me to fix your daughters arm." Ebony buried her head into Harry's chest. "Why didn't you let a healer look at her arm sooner Harry? You know we have better medical resources than muggles." Hermione asked quietly. Harry's face became slightly redder; he battled to keep his anger in control so that it didn't explode.

"Who are you to question me? Where have you been in the last nine years? You told us that you believed us and yet you still turned your back on us, and it was all for Ron wasn't it Hermione?" He spat their names out as though it tainted his mouth to speak their name.

"Yes Harry, I love Ron and I also loved you and Ginny but at that time you had Ginny and Ron had no one, and after Ginny was… hurt it was too late, you wouldn't have accepted me back as a friend, would you?" She asked hurt.

"No, that's where you're wrong. All I had in the world was you, the Weasley's, Lupin and Dumbledore! You were all my family, and you all turned your back on us except Dumbledore, so your wrong Hermione – Ron had everyone, everyone except Ginny and I, and Ginny and I were left alone once Albus disappeared on his trip to Peru." Harry shouted at her rage getting the better of him.

"You haven't answered my question, and you too are wrong in your assumptions about Albus!" Hermione said timidly, Harry turned on her, his eyes twinkling with unshed anger. He spoke in a low cold tone, making Hermione's hairs on her body stand on end.

"I would have accepted you back as a friend Hermione, because I loved you but you were too afraid to believe that, you were more than my best friend, you were my Sister! Where were you the night Ginny was tortured and I was left alone with three babies, my memories, self pity and hate? You were with the Weasley's, who I had once counted as family. Then when the day after her torture you still didn't come to me, you became just as bad as the rest of them." Harry turned placing Ebony down on the floor, she ran to her brother and sister, all three became afraid of their father and the argument, they had never seen him this angry. 

"I tried Harry, really I did, you were my brother too – you forget that…" Hermione trailed off as Harry rounded on her again.

"I would have died for you Hermione! In fact I almost did several times, but you were hardly ever there when I really needed you after our fifth year! It was always you and Ron, and I could accept that because Ginny was always there for me. That night when my wife was taken from me I owled you, you never replied did you? You didn't even bother to open the letter, you just send it back!" He shouted pausing for breath. "Oh I am sorry, I've just remembered – you _did bother_ to write **return to sender** on the envelope didn't you, how courteous of you!" He sneered.

"Wait, Harry I never got a letter from you." Hermione pleaded, Harry laughed. "Don't deny your actions they only condemn you further!" 

"But I didn't!" She insisted, "Why don't you shut your trap!" James snapped, clearly siding with his father.

_"James!"_ Harry chided slightly. "Stay out of this argument, it doesn't concern you." Harry told him patiently.

"But it does, can you see that? It's not just you that was betrayed! Our Grandparents and uncles refuse to acknowledge our existence, and what did we do to deserve that? Nothing, and when that woman turned her back on you, she also turned her back on us!" James argued staring at his father.

Harry smiled slightly, "You win James, your right!" James looked to Hermione, "Will you see my grandparents soon?" He asked, Hermione nodded.

"I'm supposed to go there for Dinner tonight." She answered him, he walked up to her "Then will you give them a message from us?" She nodded again.

_"Tell them that they can disown members of their family if they've never met them, and that I hate them for never knowing us, because we did nothing wrong."_ He told her dejectedly, and she nodded. "I promise to tell them," She told him honestly.

"Harry I know you hate me but we do need to talk about Ginny, will you come to the Leaky Cauldron with me, so we can talk. I don't expect you to forgive me Harry but at least give me the chance to show you that Remus isn't lying to you." She said looking at Harry Sadly.

He glared at her.

**~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER SIX~~~~~~**

Hoped you liked this chappie, will Harry go or Won't he? You'll have to stay tuned, and how was Harry wrong about Dumbledore's trip to Peru?

Don't you just love those Lyrics from Limp Bitkit? I certainly do!

**Review Responses and Thanks: - **

Special Thanks to: - headncloud, ahbahh and dreamon2223!

**Elizabeth Potter: -** I won't make you wait forever for a chapter, I am a mere mortal after all :-)

Wytil: - Is this fast enough? ;-) 

Coolone007: - What you need to remember is that the Potter family are very close, and therefore they find it easy to forgive each other.

Destiny-ruler: - What did you think of the confrontation? Hermione only knew about James being born, and she had never met them. Reunion with the Weasley's? If that happens, then I don't think it would be a happy one. Hmmm, what we need to remember about Harry is that when he gets angry he tends to explode, so you never know if he will allow the Weasley's to see his children, but then again who says that the children will want to see them?

Take Care!  
And Review!

Erin ~+~


	7. Chapter Seven – Fun and Home truths

**After the War by Erin**

Disclaimer: - I am making no money, some characters belong to me, others sadly belong to JK. Rowling.

Chapter Seven – Fun and Home truths.

Harry's eyes roamed over Hermione slightly looking for a weakness. She had hardly changed, he decided upon seeing the burning hope in her eyes wishing for him to accept the invitation.

"No, I'd rather not Granger; I'm not feeling particularly charitable towards you at the minute. Go and meet the Weasley's. I'm sure they would like to know what a bastard I am." Harry turned away sharply urging his children to walk away, his temper was simmering.

"Harry you're forgetting what I've just done for you're wife, I am the only healer here trained to put her into a lethargic state, and it's the only thing that truly lets her rest." Hermione shouted. Harry turned his head and looked at her sharply.

"You still don't get it do you? Not everything can be sorted out by looking in a book! Don't you think I've tried to help her myself? I spent every free period and lunch break I had off work in the Library off Diagon Alley! I spent a great deal of time in the Knockturn alley library too, four years exactly! I know very well what can and can't be done! I know that she is unreachable Granger! Her mind is like a sieve, her short term memory span is half what it should be! HALF! Muggles call it amnesia! Ginny lives in the past, by tomorrow she will have forgotten what she ate today for lunch, so don't try to feed my children false hope, you won't get your claws into them! You do your job and stay the hell away from my private life Granger, I'm warning you!" He snarled pointing at her.

James placed his hand onto his fathers shoulder watching him warily. He then turned to Hermione. "If you've quite finished doctor, I believe its time we left you to your job. Remember my message. Dad lets floo home." He tugged Harry out of the door.

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly as she watched Harry's small family leave the hospital, she had worked a double shift today, and all she wanted was to go home and crawl into bed. However it wasn't to be so, first she needed to see her in laws.

Grabbing a coat she quickly made her way to the apparition point, without paying much attention she was startled when someone walked into her. Looking up sheepishly she noticed that in actual fact, she had been too intent on leaving and the bump was her fault.

"I'm terribly sorry." She began, bending over to pick the mans dropped papers. "There's no need I assure you Mrs. Weasley." The aged voice told her flicking his wand. All of the papers flew back into his hand leaving Hermione to blush a deep red.

"God, it's been a long night." She mumbled, the stranger smiled, "Ah, yes I'm afraid I couldn't help but overhear your troubles a little earlier. Harry's children have grown up rather a lot since I last saw him." She finally looked up and met the stranger's eye. Albus Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Headmaster." She said, "I didn't expect to see you hear today." She rubbed her eyes again, shaking her head. "Harry's a lost hope, tell me headmaster, why didn't you contact Harry before? He assumed you died in Peru." She asked quizzically, he smiled apologetically. "It was rather difficult Hermione; you see Harry simply did not want to be found. He went to great lengths to conceal his whereabouts from us all. Remus was able to trace him yesterday, it was the first lead we've had in eight years. Harry you see, apparently lost his temper, Remus managed to track him through accidental magic."

"Oh." Was all she managed to say, she was thinking about Harry and his children. The old headmaster smiled at her, "I am sure in time Harry will come round. I believe a little visit is in order for myself don't you agree?" He asked stroking his beard, Hermione smiled politely.

"I think you'll have a job finding him, Remus owled me earlier, Harry's moved away again." She sighed. His twinkle became more pronounced, and if possible his smile became wider. "Yes but I believe I know where he's currently residing, between you and I Mrs. Weasley, Harry never did sell his old family home." The headmaster winked, "And I happen to know where that home resides, however I shall ask you not to question me about his whereabouts any further, he will come to you when he is ready."

Hermione stared at the old wizard incredulously, a small smile graced her lips, he was still a crafty sod in his old age. The smile vanished when she realized that she didn't know where Harry used to live.

"I'll be leaving now, but I daresay the best things come to those who wait, but for now I have a long and overdue conversation that needs to be attended to." He smiled and walked away.

Harry and his children exited St. Mungo's, Harry couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed as they walked around Muggle London. "Dad? Where are we going?" James asked. Harry peered down at him, they had only been walking for ten minutes and already James's eyes were watering with the cold. He mentally slapped himself for being a bad parent. He looked at the twins who were both in a similar state.

"Why didn't you bring your coats?" He snapped rubbing his temples; they looked at him slightly uneasy. Ebony put her hand on his arm. "Dad, are you okay?" She asked softly. Harry laughed shortly, "Aren't I supposed to be the parent here? I'm fine Ebb. Where are your coats?" He asked again.

"Dad, they were in the cloak room at school, you told us that you would get them another day. Remember?" James told him hugging himself.

Harry nodded, "Yes I did didn't I? Well no matter, come on." He pulled them into the nearest Muggle subway and bought four tickets. "I had though a walk would do us good, no matter. We're going to Charing Cross Road." He told them. The twins looked at him confused; James however smiled widely and watched his sisters bemusedly.

"What's there?" Lily asked taking her ticked from her father and went through the barrier. He smiled at her softly, "You'll see soon won't you, James don't spoil it for your sisters."

James nodded and hopped from one foot to another excitedly, as they climbed into the train Harry watched the twins try to drag the truth out of their brother, he smiled. The children were usually a complete handful; however they seemed to have sensed that Harry wasn't in the mood to talk about Ginny, so they left the subject alone.

As they reached their destination Harry smiled and led them up the street, he could see the Leaky Cauldron on the left. James smiled and pointed to the pub, and smirked as he watched his sisters bound off in front of him.

"Hey! Hold on you three." Harry shouted, his children stopped and looked at him sullenly. "Hope I'm not cramping your style but you will need to stay close to me." He remembered that not all of the death eaters had been accounted for in the last battle. The children seemed to sense his anxiety. They did at they were told.

Harry walked into the Leakey Caldron, his children walked behind him. Miraculously he thought, it had hardly changed a bit and Tom stood at the bar, like usual, the only difference was that he had aged considerably.

"Are you hungry?" He asked them, they nodded looking around. Harry approached Tom at the bar. "What can I do ya' for?"

Harry smiled, "I'd like a private room, and something to eat if you'd please Tom. Four butter beers would be much appreciated also."

Tom looked up, recognizing Harry's voice. "Well bless my soul, Mr. Potter you've returned!" Tom said quietly, he looked down and noticed Harry wasn't alone. "And children, well I never." Harry smiled and beckoned his children closer.

"This is my son James, he's ten, and my twin girls Lily and Ebony, they'll be nine next week." He introduced them all. They smiled politely at the man. "The names Tom, known your father since he was eleven, a frequent visitor he was." He smiled at them. "Now if you'll just follow me." He led them into a separate smaller room.

"Will a fry up be alright for you all? We're still cooking breakfast at the moment." Harry nodded, and Tom left.

They ate there food and when Harry tried to pay Tom he was refused. Tom smiled at him, "Nonsense Harry, its nice to see you again after all these years, some people thought you died when you disappeared but I knew that was all nonsense. Just do me a favor and come back sooner, don't disappear again." Harry smiled and they left. The children were enthralled with Diagon Alley.

They visited all of the shops; James's personal favorite was Gambol and Japes which was still there even though the Fred and George's business had stolen many of their customers. However Harry avoided the Junk shop and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ebony's favorite was the Quidditch store and Lily it seemed was torn between the Magical Menagerie and Flourish and Blotts. Harry smiled wryly, Ginny and himself had bred a varied and interesting group of children.

The last shop Harry decided would be Madam Malkin's. He smiled and ushered his children into the robe shop. "Dad, what do we want with clothes?" James asked itching to be back in the Joke shop, he even reckoned that if he could shrug Harry off he could have a peep in his uncle's shop.

Harry smiled, "Well I thought you'd each want a winter cloak, I don't intend on stepping foot inside Fern Park primary again I tell you, the nerve of your headmaster. He shamed the Dursley's by comparison... and another thing…" He trailed off as he saw a familiar face being measured by the shop assistant. It wasn't his day, he reckoned. Fred Weasley looked straight back at Harry, paling with each second.

Harry ignored him. "You still haven't told me what Lee Fraser said to you." Harry asked tearing his eyes away from Fred's. The twins looked at their feet, "Look at me, all of you." He said softly. "What's done is done, you've already been punished I just want the truth now, and I promise not to get angry with you."

Lily smiled wryly at him, "Oh yes dad, but how many times have you said that to us before and then blow up when we've told you the truth?" She asked smirking slightly, Harry smiled. "Too many to count but you deserved all of it, now out with it, the truth."

"He called us freaks. He said that you were unhinged, and that his parents had said that we are… what was that word… Lily? James?" Ebony asked frowning. James scowled. _"'Juvenile Delinquents with a raving lunatic for a father, who's become unhinged and unstable with the death of his wife.'_ He then made a joke about you being a teacher, and said that it was only a matter of time before we were taken from you by the social." James quoted using a high pitched mocking tone indicating that it was exactly what Fraser had said.

"Blimey." Fred muttered, Harry ignored him totally. "They would say that, Muggles aren't they. I would like them to tell me how to control your accidental magic, I can't help that your naturally very gifted can I?" He asked smiling, letting them know that he wasn't upset. "So I take it that you immediately rushed in to defend my name, without even considering the warning I'd already given you for fighting, when you clearly knew better." He asked them, they nodded sheepishly. "Yes, sounds like my children all over but when you're moved to your new school you will behave, or I will turn you over to the social myself, do you understand?" He asked warningly.

They smiled innocently, "Yes dad." They chorused together making Harry smile. He never intended to ever give his children up.

"That's a hollow threat dad." Lily smiled, "What would you do without us?" He smiled again, "I would sell the house, retire early and cruise around the world without any troublesome children and I would lead a very happy life." He deadpanned. The twins giggled. James raised on eyebrow. "Yeah right, can we get our cloaks now? I want to go back to Gambol and Japes so I can stock up for this new school. They'll never know what hit them." He smiled wistfully. Harry shook his head and grabbed him by the shoulder. "No, you will go to school, do your work, get good grades, play some football and come home. You can prank your sisters all you like but not the other kids okay." He said sternly, James smiled innocently, "Who said anything about pranking kids? I'm in for the teachers." He said smiling widely.

Harry could hear Fred snickering. "If you do that my boy, you will find yourself very unhappy with me. So understand this, you can't go around pranking Muggles using magic, because if you do, you won't be able to sit for a week." Harry threatened, "And I mean that. No magic at school, you want to prank them you will have to do it the Muggle way okay?" James nodded wearily, "Alright, I swear no magic on Muggles; I'll do it all the Muggle way." Harry nodded and smiled, "Good. Now go and chose a cloak."

Harry watched his children being fitted by the shop assistant and he sat down. Fred it seemed had disappeared and Harry was glad that he hadn't tried to talk to him.

All in all it was a good day Harry smiled, the children had been spoiled rotten, each returning home with several books, lots of practical joke items, a cloak each and Lily had also somehow at the last minute managed to cunningly convince Harry to buy her a kitten.

Harry flagged the night bus down so they could get home, and when they reached the destination Harry was surprised to see someone sitting by his front door, asleep.

Hermione was sitting around the table having dinner with the Weasley's. Ron was stuffing his face, her child Megan was sitting down the table with the other youngsters discussing Quidditch and Hogwarts in general. Her other child Ryan had left to join Hogwarts last September, Hermione was already missing him, but she thanked herself that Megan wouldn't be leaving her for another year.

She gazed around the table Charlie was sitting with Fleur, they still hadn't married but all or their children were at Hogwarts except Sophie, who was only five, Fleur was also noticeably pregnant again, three months gone. Percy, who had eventually made up with his family was too busy at the Ministry to leave but Penelope said quietly talking to their son Nathan, who was their only child, he would be seven tomorrow. Fred and George sat opposite her. Fred had married Angelina Johnson, and George had married Alicia Spinnet a few years ago but tonight the twins were talking together in hushed tones, both looking quite serious.

Molly and Arthur sat at next to her, they both looked much other but they happily watched their children. "Guess who I ran into today at St. Mungo's." Hermione said strongly, inside she still felt like a wreck. Everyone stopped speaking and looked at her expectantly; she turned to Molly and Arthur. "I met three young children, and the oldest wanted me to pass a message onto you." She paused, if she had looked at Fred she would have seen the spark of recognition in his eyes, but she didn't she focused on her in laws intently.

"His message was that you can't disown members of your family if you've never met them, and that he hates you for never knowing them because they didn't do anything wrong." Arthur and Molly looked at them perplexed. "Who was it dear?" Molly asked looking at Hermione expectantly. She took a deep breath. "James Potter, your grandson, and if you care to know you also have twin granddaughters. Lily and Ebony." She picked up a picture she had been thumbing; Ginny had given it to her a week before she was attacked. She leaned over and passed in to Molly.

"Ginny gave me that picture almost nine years ago just after the twins were born, there much older now though, and they're wondering why they only have Harry as family, Harry took them to see Ginny today." She watched Molly cry softly, looking at the picture, she also watched Arthur take the picture from his wife and study the photograph carefully.

"Shut up Hermione! Unless you've forgotten Ginny joined the dark lord willingly, she gave up, she betrayed us and Harry followed her. I have no sister, and I sure as hell don't give a crap what her spawn have to say!" Ron snarled standing up. Hermione slapped Ron around the face, "Those spawn have feelings you stupid git! They are children, and they've done nothing to warrant your anger and hatred, and its all your fault he won't speak to me!" She shouted hitting him again.

R/R

**Thanks To: -** Loopyloony, SillyGillie, Kemenran, athenakitty, PreciousLily, LadyLilyPotter, Pug320, Amy, Kraeg001, eruve tinwen, aalikane, Lil Miss Potter and amanda53.

**Queen of Elven City:** - Harry wrote a letter to Hermione after Ginny's death, but someone intercepted it and sent it back without telling her, it wasn't Hermione who wrote 'Return to Sender.' – You'll find out who in the next chapter.

**Headncloud:** - Harry's quite a good parent, just a tad forgetful.

**Wytil: -** That's a definite possibility; they may just do that, that is if the Weasley's can swallow their pride? They are a bit headstrong.

**Ginny1946: -** Thank you very much! It was my aim to have all of the children completely different, but similar in a few things. There characters will really show through next though. Oh I have plans!

**Coolone007-2: -** What you have to remember is that Ginny joined the death eaters, because Snape was caught as a spy. She did this because of the love she felt for her family, and because Bill Weasley died in an attack (she felt responsible for it), she didn't want any other members of her family dying. She also did it to protect Harry; she owed him a wizard's debt for saving her in her second year, and because she loved him. The Weasley's don't know why she joined Voldermort, they are blinded by the prejudice of the whole dark magic thing, and because of this they couldn't accept her actions. They turned their back on Harry because he stood up for her in court, but this will be explained later. Just know that they felt Harry betrayed them too.

**Destiny-ruler: -** They defiantly care.

**Elizabeth Potter: -** Thank You (blushes)

**CNJ: - **When Harry motives for leaving the Wizarding world become completely clearer you will see. Just remember, Harry loved the Weasley's like they were his own family, Sirius isn't there anymore and most of the people turned on Ginny because they believe she wasn't a spy. What would you do if your loved ones became like the Dursley's? And the world in which you loved threatened to send your wife/husband in Azkaban? Would you risk it? And you'll find out who's behind the letter inception next.

**Sorry this chapter took so long,**** Next one out soon.  
Erin  
R/R**


	8. Chapter Eight: Hermione's Tirade, Ron's...

**After the War - By Erin**

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own anything except Harry's 3 children and the plot. The rest that you recognise belongs to the wonderful JK.

**Chapter Eight -**_ Hermione's Tirade, Ron's displeasure and Harry's surprise._

Harry slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. It was just past dusk and the evening air was humid, it had begun to get gradually darker. A soft tug on his arm reminded him of his parental duties, he looked down into his son's soft brown eyes. Fear swam all over him; this had been the place of Ginny's downfall from sanity, and now the memory of not all of the death eaters being accounted for that evening when he lost her, struck him painfully. His heart clenched, James had Ginny's eyes, and his children were the last connection he had to her. He couldn't stand to lose them.

"James, take your sisters around to the back of the house, slip in through the backdoor, grab my invisibility coat from the cloakroom and hide in the cellar, but don't turn the cellar light on, be sure to close the door behind you. Stick to the darkness, and above all, be sure to be quiet." Harry's fighting instincts came flooding back to him, he observed the change of emotion playing over his sons face, it went from fear, to righteous anger, to rebellion and then it settled on determined. James nodded, and quickly followed his fathers command pulling his sisters along with him.

Harry quickly moved silently, in the shadows, to eventually reach the front porch, in his teenage years he had called this the _'Snape shimmy,'_ however now he was grateful at the headmaster's insistence on learning from the ardent potions master.

Reaching the banister he took a moment to peer over the side. It seemed that there was only one visitor, covered by a cloak, and, asleep? He couldn't be sure. The man's face was blocked from recognition by the shadow of the sun. Could this be a ploy to lure him into a false sense of security? He pointed his wand at the intruder, who began to laugh, it seemed he was deeply amused.

"Harry my boy, why don't you stop skulking around in the shadows and greet me properly, after all, it must be nearly nine years since I last had the pleasure of speaking to you." A familiar voice said warmly, "And I have aged a great deal since then, I had hoped to greet you in a more friendly manner but alas, I fell asleep showing my true age. Had I not been startled by your children arguing with one other, then I daresay you would have stunned me by now and my old bones are aching enough as it is, but I digress, it is a pleasure to see you again Harry." Harry took a step backwards shocked, the visitor stood up and beamed at him.

"But how? You disappeared, we thought you had died." He said blinking rapidly; a dumbfounded expression flittered across his face, for their standing in front of him was his old mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

"Nonsense, I survived through three Dark Wars Harry, and both Dark Lords wanted me 'disposed of,' if they couldn't do it, did you really believe that their servants could? Now, how about a spot of tea? Call your children back up from your cellar; I would dearly like to meet them again. Sherbet Lemon?" The man asked, his eyes twinkling as he reached into a bag and popped a sweet into his mouth smiling benevolently.

Harry found that he couldn't begin to form a coherent sentence; he simply stared at the man in wonder.

* * *

****

"What the ruddy hell do you mean Hermione?" She hit him again, hard. "Stop that!" Ron shouted, flushing with anger. Hermione snarled, "You pigheaded moron! What do you think I mean Ronald Weasley?" She shouted back. The rest of the occupants of the table were silent, the adults paled several shades whereas the children were looking at the two fearfully.

Sophie began to cry softly to herself, she hated it when her parents rowed, and Ron and Hermione rowed frequently however her brother Ryan was not here to stop them. Sophie wished, not for the first time, that she had enough Gryffindor courage to stop them like Ryan did but he was miles away at Hogwarts and oblivious to his sister's distress.

"You are a bitter man, but I didn't think you were cruel, and I certainly never dreamt that you would do that to Harry!" She snarled inches from his face, almost blinded by her hatred for him. "What the hell do you mean woman? Make some sense! I'm not telepathic!"

"The night Ginny was tortured! Harry owled me for help, he had three children Ron, a toddler and twin two, month old babies! You sent the letter away didn't you, you sodding prat!" She clumped him around the head again for good measure.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said crossing his arms in front of his chest, which was oddly enough slightly puffed out; and did she see a triumphant fleck in his eyes? Her fists balled instinctively and she allowed her intense hatred for the man he had become to flood through her soul. Hermione believed at that moment in time that she would have given all of the gold in Gringotts to make him hurt as much as he had hurt her, and if such a thing was possible, she believed that in that split second he had torn her heart from her body and stamped over it until it was nothing more than a bloody mess.

"You liar! Who…else…could…it…have…been!" She ground out through clenched teeth. "If you remember, we were cohabiting at the time! I was training full time at the University, and you were on leave from the Auror training program!" She snarled again, poking him in the ribs.

He threw his arms up in the air, in annoyance "Fine, yes, you're right again Hermione! I committed the crime! I sent the letter back to him, because I didn't want you fraternizing with the enemy!" He smirked, and it took all of Hermione's willpower not to hit him again, instead she spoke quietly, enraged with her husbands actions, whilst aching for the young man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. She felt confused by her conflicting feelings, and more vulnerable than she had ever felt in her life, but she vowed that she would never admit that to him. She would never allow herself to look weak in front of him ever again because she realised that like a parasite he fed on it, craved it, he consumed it happily, he loved to be dominant and in control.

"Harry was never the enemy for Merlin's sake, he was our best friend but your jealously knew no bounds did it? What started the fight between the two of you?" She asked sarcastically, "Oh yes I remember, it was because he left to kill Voldermort without you wasn't it? You were jealous, you wanted some part in the destruction of that tyrant didn't you? You wanted the fame, the glory!" She spat.

"He took the traitor along with him! And left us Hermione! We always did everything together but he left me." Ron said pouting childishly, the look didn't become him Hermione decided. Once upon a time that look would have melted her insides into a creamy mass of quivering flesh, and she would have forgiven him for anything, but now she felt nothing except an acute sense of loss and more rage than it should have been humanly possible to contain in her heart.

"He didn't want you to get hurt Ron, and Ginny followed him, he didn't even know she was their until the last minute! They both nearly died that night! He loved you like a brother, he would rather have died alone than see you hurt and you knew it!" Her fists clenched together and her voice cracked slightly, her husband's jealousy was infinite, she almost marvelled at it. However Hermione's fiery temper was a force to be reckoned with, she was reaching boiling point, and it felt good, she was finally unleashing the feelings she had suppressed for nearly a decade. She conveniently locked the sense of loss away tightly and threw away the key without any kind of remorse, she would take the time to analyse it at another time.

"Yes and he got an Order of Merlin for it! And if that wasn't enough, the Auror Academy would have accepted him _straight away_, Moody even said they would qualify him on the spot, no training needed! Whereas I had to endure three years of training! Three god-dammed years! He had it all Hermione, and I wish to God that the traitor had died that night and saved us all the humiliation!" Ron spat, he never saw it coming, Hermione's right fist was raised and it slammed into his nose with all of her strength. He stumbled back into the wall.

"What was that for? You've broken my nose!" He said bewilderedly, tears streamed from his eyes as he held his nose with both hands, blood seeped down his chin. Hermione stood in front of him shaking violently with the rage that seemed to consume her. She said nothing knowing that if she did she would punch him again, and she wouldn't stop until she was sure that he wouldn't rise again. She tried to calm herself, and succeeded as she noticed her daughter sitting near them crying silently to herself. The little girl also seemed to be shaking in fear, which too shone through her innocent eyes.

"You've always put him first Hermione! Even now! You're supposed to be my wife! Mine!" He whined.

"It's over Ron! I want a divorce." She told him flatly, all her energy seemed to have left her; she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball and go to sleep for eternity. She felt ashamed with herself; her actions should never have been performed in front of their daughter. She gathered her strength for the finale.

"I want nothing to do with such a pigheaded family, you should all be ashamed of yourselves." She glared at them all. "Sophie come on, we're leaving." Hermione turned away; she walked to Molly and Arthur.

"I'm sorry Molly, Arthur, your family was so close, so loving until you pushed Ginny away. Now you're all bitter, hateful and…" She paused and looked at Ron, "…spiteful! I'm ashamed of what you've become! Let me enlighten you on something! Ginny became a spy because Snape was caught; he barely made it away from Voldermort with his life intact! She joined the day after Bill was murdered because she couldn't bare to lose another family member! She was successful; she kept all of us safe! You should have thanked her on bended knee. You should have loved her! Not disowned her! Harry was the only person to see her for what she was! A magnificent selfless person, and do you know what Dumbledore said to me?" She broke off, her voice braking with emotion, after she calmed down she continued.

"The day he found out that she lost her sanity he visited her knowing that none of you would have bothered! He told me that she was a remarkable woman, one of the finest he had ever had the pleasure of meeting! You should have been proud of yourself! You raised her and helped her become that person, and her children; they have all of Ginny's good traits, and more, because they also have Harry's! But shame on all of you, you should never have doubted her intentions! If you can't believe your own family, then whom can you believe? Good night to you all."

Hermione quickly swept from the room before she lost her composure.

* * *

****

Harry was sitting in his living room, the twins sat on either side of Dumbledore and James sat beside Harry. Dumbledore had conjured everyone a cup of tea; Harry suspected he had also laced it with some calming draught, the crafty old wizard.

"…and your father saved your mothers life, saved her from Riddle, and when he entered my office I almost died of fright. His robes were covered in various creatures' blood, and I suspect also some of his own! His face was filthy, all you could make out were his bright eyes, and his scar, and clutched in one hand was a sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword!" He regaled Harry's children with the story of Harry's second year and his experience with the Chamber of Secretes. His children hung on every word Albus spoke, Harry wanted to laugh out loud, but instead he looked at his children sternly.

"Yes and it was an incredibly foolish thing to do. I should have gone straight to a competent teacher and told them that I knew where the chamber was, so let that be a lesson to you all!" His voice was stern but he couldn't quite stop his mouth from curling into a slight smiling. Dumbledore looked at him decidedly amused.

_"Don't be such a kill joy Harry."_ Dumbledore said playfully his eyes twinkling brightly, Harry rolled his eyes, "Professor may I remind you that you are still the headmaster of Hogwarts, and you should not be encouraging any children, let alone my children, or anyone with the surname of Potter, to go off and land themselves in mortal danger? Maybe I should send them all to Durmstrang? You are clearly a bad influence." He asked, his mouth twitching.

Dumbledore smiled innocently, "No I wouldn't do that Harry its dreadfully cold there." The children began to laugh heartily, they hadn't seen their father so relaxed and cheerful in years, well to tell the truth… ever.

**End Ch8**

Sorry that it's taken so long! I've uploaded chapter nine too so go and read that, is that okay for an apology?

Read and review please!  
I need input people!


	9. Chapter Nine: An overdue talk with the ...

****

After the War - By Erin

Disclaimer: - I do not own anything except Harry's 3 children and the plot. The rest that you recognise belongs to the wonderful JK.

**Chapter Nine: -**_ An overdue talk with the headmaster._

Harry sat opposite Dumbledore, his children were safely tucked up in bed after an exciting day but his seemed to be just beginning. He looked at the clock above the mantle, it was nearing midnight.

"I am very sorry Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, Harry looked up surprised at the man's tone. Albus Dumbledore looked back at him wearily, there was no beginning of a smile on his lips, and his eyes had lost their custom sparkle.

"Whatever do you mean Professor?" Harry asked bewildered, Dumbledore allowed himself to smile slightly. "Albus, Harry, I thought you were comfortable using my given name? You seem to have relapsed eleven years." Harry smiled slightly. "Forgive me Albus, but you should understand that it's a bit of a shock seeing you again, we thought that you had died Albus." He said quietly, "Especially when you didn't floo call us. Ginny was very distraught, we both were, and James, he was calling for his 'Granddad Albus' for quite a while." He said with a small smile. Albus looked at him apologetically.

"That is one of the main reasons for my apology, I added to your burden when in reality I was quite safe." He began, "I mislead you Harry, I didn't go to Peru for a holiday, far from that in fact. I had a disturbing owl from a friend in Peru. He saw fit to notify me upon his sighting several familiar British death eaters, those who had fled from Ministry confinement, and within that group he distinctively recognised Lucius Malfoy, I believed at the time that I should check this out, and as Ginny was heavily pregnant I didn't inform you of the truth…"

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily breaking off, after a while he began to speak again wearily. "I eventually found out that my old friend whom I believed to be reliable was actually long cold in his grave, he had been killed a month earlier, and unfortunately for the both of us young Mr Malfoy was impersonating him, and leading me in a merry dance." The old man sighed again, "But by the time I was able to discover this, I had played into their hands, and their plan had gone accordingly to plan, your house was attacked, and Ginny although not killed as intended originally was disposed of. They had intended to kill Ginny, and your children, to break you."

Harry sat tensely, his eyes dulling several shades and although he hid his emotions deeply within his soul he twitched slightly at the news. After a while he spoke.

"You need not blame yourself Albus. Thank you for trying." He spoke solemnly staring out of the window, whereupon he noticed an owl pecking at the window. He opened the window and relieved the owl of its burden but every move he made felt strained. The old headmaster noticed this.

"It's from Hermione." Harry said shaking slightly, "With all the weeks disruptions I forgot to renew the owl repellent charm." He shook his head and looked at his old friends familiar scrawl. "You should read that Harry." Albus told him gently, "She would not have owled you unless it was of great importance. Hermione has always respected your decision to distance yourself from Wizarding society, but you should know that she's suffered because of the loss of your friendship. I do not believe that she has made another close friend since."

Harry looked up momentarily shocked. "What? Why? How do you know?" Albus smiled at him gently and led him to a chair, he helped him to sit down, and then he sat next to him. He smiled again, but this time it was filled full of sadness.

"The rest is Hermione's story to tell. You should read that Harry it might bring you some closure." After a few moments he broke the seal and began to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,  
I'm so sorry about how I acted today when we met, but I hope you'll understand when I say that it was a shock seeing you again after all these years, as I know it was for you to see me again.  
I have a confession to make here but it has nothing to do with the letter you mentioned which obviously caused you distress.  
Whenever you came to visit Ginny, I had the reception alert me of your presence and I stayed away from you knowing that I was the last person you wanted to see. It was agonising to know that you were in the same building, and I couldn't talk to you.  
This bit will be hard for you to read Harry, but I beg you to read what I'm writing, because it holds the truth, of which you've been ignorant of for so many years.  
Albus never died. He did go missing for a month but he returned relatively unscathed a week after your home was attacked. As I right this now, I am conscious of the fact that I believe he will visit you soon, he told me today that the visit would have been sooner but that you 'went to great lengths to conceal your whereabouts from us all,' and because of that he could not find you. Listen to his story Harry; your disappearance has been almost as hard for him as it has me.  
The second thing you didn't know was that by chance I met up with Ginny in a muggle Library a week after the twins were born. We reconciled our differences, but she didn't want you to know, she didn't want you to feel betrayed, and as a result of this she never gave me your home address. She gave me a picture of your children. You're all in a muggle hospital sitting on a bed, the two of you are both cradling one of the twins and James is sitting in between you smiling. That's the only picture I have of you both. Ron destroyed all of our school photos a few years ago in a drunken rage.  
I hope you don't mind but I gave it to Mrs. Weasley when I passed James's message alone tonight.  
The day of the attack Ginny had arranged to meet me in a coffee house, we had decided to bring our children along to meet each other. We had joked about them becoming as close friends as we all had been, and I wanted my children to know their aunt. She didn't arrive, I sat their for two hours waiting for her, knowing that something didn't feel right but that I couldn't even check because I was never given you address. That's the reason why I trained as a healer, I owed it to you both.  
If I could change anything, it would have been to make Gin tell me where you lived, because then I could have traded places with Ginny for you. Or I could have helped. Either way I will always blame myself.  
I found out tonight about what happened with the letter you sent. I… I had just found out about what happened to Ginny on the muggle news but they also did not give out the address to your home, and when I called the television station they would not tell me either. I was asleep in my bedroom when your letter arrived; I had cried myself to sleep. Ron admitted to me that he had sent the letter back to you.  
The bastard boasted about it at our dinner at Molly's tonight. I never knew Harry, or I would have been straight around, and that's why Ron did it, because he knew that I would leave him to help you.  
Forgive me Harry, I never saw just how much his resentment for you clouded his judgement. We are divorcing, and after everything that was said at Molly's I doubt any of the Weasleys would take me in. Yes… he's kicked me out, and it's all because I hurt his pride, but it was my folly for never insisting that our house was signed in both of our names. If you want to reach me I shall be staying at the leaky cauldron.  
I await your response,  
Your old friend,  
**Hermione**_

Harry blinked rapidly and tried to make sense of what she was saying, he looked up at Dumbledore and shook his head in confusion.

"I…" He shook his head again breaking off when he couldn't find the right words, his thoughts to jumbled up to make sense of. Fury began to pump into his veins, he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, eventually when not succeeding he spoke to his mentor through gritted teeth.

"All of this time. All this time Albus!" He growled opening his eyes and slamming his fist into the arm of the chair. "That complete bastard!" He snarled. Albus looked at him pensively, Harry decided to clarify what he was saying.

"That night…" He couldn't bare to name it, but Albus knew what he was implying. "… I was so alone, and the children, well I needed help to say in the least. I owled Hermione, hoping that even though we hadn't spoken for several years that she would come and help me. Ron intercepted the letter and returned it to me unopened, he scrawled 'return to sender on it,' and all of this time I've blamed Hermione."

"If you would like my advice Harry?" Harry nodded in response clutching the letter to his chest. "Then the way I see it is that you have two choices. You can help Hermione through this experience as she wanted to help you long ago, or you can chose to ignore it. I hope that you will not ignore this plea for help Harry, Hermione has no family left except for her children to turn to, as you will undoubtedly remember." 

Albus Dumbledore patted his sholder and smiled in reassurance, "I have no doubt that you will make the right decision in the end Harry but for now I must take my leave, Hogwarts needs me, but I shall return soon.

Harry nodded and watched the old man walk away, his emotion conflicting tightly in his chest. What in Merlin's name was he going to do?

**End of Ch9**

Thank you all for reading, please review! I shall update again soon!

Erin

Special Thanks : -

Thank you for your lovely reviews: - Loopyloony, bledding black rose, Tanydwr and Queen of the Elven City.

**Wytil: -** He might have, he might not have – you will have to see as the mystery evolves!

**Ms. Realista: **- I'll bare that in mind! Thank You!

**Chocytwo:-**

The kids should meet Mrs. Weasley at sometime I believe, but that might change so don't hold me to it! Thank you for your wonderful review! 

**Jbcna: -** I think she finally did! Especially Ron.

**SillyGillie: **- Hmmm, I think I just hate Ron in this fic, not all of the Weasleys. They might repent but as for Hermione, all I can say is 'Go Girl!' Thanks for you review!

**_Later!_**


	10. Chapter Ten: Between a Rock and a Hard ...

****

After the War - By Erin

Disclaimer: - I do not own anything except Harry's 3 children and the plot. The rest that you recognise belongs to the wonderful JK.

**Chapter 10: - Between a rock and a hard place.**

Harry felt his throat constricting as butterflies swam around in his stomach. He didn't in all honesty know what to do. Hermione, he supposed had never really betrayed him, but did that mean that she was telling him the truth now? Why had Remus suddenly reappeared? Was there really a chance that Ginny could be saved?

It was very dark, midnight had long since come and gone, and Harry sat out in his back yard peering into the sky. He supposed it all started with Sirius's death, and the mystic veil, which haunted his dreams. The intriguing and deadly veil that even after all of these years still had the power to draw people to its unknown identity like a moth to a flame. No one knew what it really was, did, or even who created it. Rumor had it that a curse breaker had tried to unravel its labyrinths of mistruths and misconceptions several years ago. Harry had read about it in the paper, there had been an accident, and the curse breaker had never been seen again. Just like Sirius Black, belated godfather to the one and only man-who-still-lived.

Harry pored himself another whiskey. He had long gotten over the depression of Sirius's death, but guilt still laced at his insides, like acid trying to corrode his bodily organs until the day he drew his last breath and died. Ginny had been the only one who could snap him out of these moods, she was the one that Harry had lent on for support in those few hours when the full weight of the prophecy loomed into view, and the urge to flee became stronger day by day.

She had been his rock for so many years; that he felt he was living in an empty shell eagerly awaiting her return, or his death, with only the thought of their children dragging him from his bed. The only place that Harry could really be with Ginny was in his memories. Why hadn't he believed what they were saying to his from the offset? It was all too confusing, he himself had poured over medical journals for years upon years hoping to see a loophole. Something that could be done to bring his loved one back into his arms. It was a fantasy wasn't it? He knew very well that Hermione and Remus were talking about bringing the impossible to life, and contradicting everything that medical science could offer. However that was magic wasn't it? There were no set rules to play by.

Harry broke off from that train of thought sipping at his whiskey feeling the urge to flee once again, but instead of fleeing he stomped it down into the tiny crevices in his bones viciously and sat it out. On one hand he was being told that his every dream could come true, and that Ginny could be cured. However, on the other hand was it really right to drag his children into this, have their hopes built up only to be shattered into pieces if anything went wrong. It was one hell of a decision, and unfortunately one, which rested solely upon his shoulders.

He did the only thing that seemed at least halfway plausible to him. He gathered his coat, checked that his children were fast asleep quickly leaving them a note explaining where he was going, and when he would come back, and then fingering his wand, he walked away from his home, and apparated away.

* * *

On reflection, it probably hadn't been the smartest thing to do. He had, had several drinks, it was approaching one am, and visiting hours stopped at nine pm. Harry listened to an irate woman whom he guessed was a healer lecturing him about the dangers of apparition whilst under the influence of alcohol.

"Are you even listening to me?" The woman said peering at his eyes, which had glazed over slightly in the tirade against him. "Not particularly. You see I would just like to see my wife." He told her desolately. She looked up at him squinting. "And you are?" She drawled lazily, it was obvious to him that she took offense to his last words, but he didn't care, he was too old for a lecture anyway, and adding insult to injury she looked to be around the same age as himself.

"Harry Potter." He said gently, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. He knew the routine, like everyone else her eyes raked over his forehead until they landed on a lightning bold scar. Her eyes widened, she looked away quickly, and flashed back to his forehead as if in shock, that she a mere civilian had, had the pleasure of meeting the savior of the world.

"Right this way Mr. Potter." Instantly any disapproval melted from her eyes and her voice tone changed into one of unwavering politeness. Harry sighed. "My name is Harry." Instantly he knew it was the wrong thing to say, she blushed, and smiled widely.

'Oh hell,' Harry muttered under his breath following her steps to the elevator. "It's okay, you don't have to follow me up there, I know where I'm going." Harry told her firmly when they stepped inside the elevator. "Nonsense Harry, it's a pleasure." And there was something about the way she said that. A small secret smile graced her lips, her eyes twinkled away excitedly and her lips parted slightly and began to look more defined and rosy. 

Then and only then did it hit him, that she was flirting with him! "Has my wife calmed down from her earlier seizure?" Harry asked stressing the word wife, he was after all still married to Ginny, and no one else in the world could match the love he held for her. He had no other love to give to any other woman, and certainly not a slightly familiar stranger who just looked like all of her Christmases had come at once, just by knowing his name.

"Hmm, yes. Mrs. Weasley sedated her, and she woke briefly this evening for a few hours, although you wont be able to talk to her because we gave her a dreamless sleep potion. She was very emotionally wrung out." The lady told him, he nodded politely, it seemed that his emphasis on the word wife was not lost upon the other female. Thankfully, she took this hint, but her eyes still sparkled madly, and at any time now she looked like she might spontaneously self-combust.

"Well Harry." She said as they reached Ginny's floor. "I'll leave you now. However I'll ask you kindly not to mention to anyone that I've allowed you in here after hours, it's against regulation. I trust you won't go poking about into any of the other wards." She said sternly, Harry wondered if she had been a Slytherin, she seemed to imply that he owed her a favor.

"Not at all. I wouldn't dream of it." Harry said slightly miffed, "Will you be seeing Healer Weasley soon?" He asked again, wondering if she would relay a message for him to Hermione. The healer smiled knowingly, "Yes. Goodnight Harry." She cut him off and skipped back into he elevator leaving Harry to feel inadequately embarrassed.

Something dawned to him finally, like an explosion in his mind. He stopped the elevator doors from closing, "And I take it that, my being here will not be in Witch Weekly or any other tabloid rag tomorrow, because you operate upon a client confidentiality act?" He asked cottoning on, "And because if you did that you would break your employment contract and I would have to insist to your manager that you be fired for your action, which I really wouldn't like to do to you." He said sternly. He watched as the mad sparkle of excitement vanished in her eyes, and was replaced with a flash of fear.

Harry knew instantly, although he hadn't used it in years, that through unintentional legitimacy that it had been her plan to inform the papers as soon as she had realized whom he was, which was why she had been so excited.

"I would never." She said looking like a child who had been caught with their fingers in a cookie jar. Harry smiled coldly, "Then there is nothing to worry about is there Miss…" Her trailed off mid sentence watching her wince with mild satisfaction. "Bulstrode." She said coloring slightly, 'aha' Harry thought pinning a name to her face.

"Good evening Millicent, it was a pleasure to see you again. I'll be sure to tell Hermione how helpful you were." Harry then strode down the hall and into his wife's private room.

* * *

Curbing his anger to furrow back inside his body he went to open the door, but stopped when he heard someone crying from inside the room.

"Why did you have to leave us Ginny?" He heard faintly as an old voice whispered in the darkness. "You could have told us what you were going to do. I wouldn't have approved, I would have forbidden it…" The person cried again. "…And it would have protected you." More heart wrenching sobs filtered through. "And then… then we would never have rowed, and our family would never have broke… and you would still be here with your beautiful children and Harry."

Harry bristled slightly recognizing the voice. "I know it was for a good cause but I can't accept the danger you put yourself into willingly… but… Albus was right in a way you are remarkable, I knew it when I gave birth to you. I always knew that you would do special things. That you… well… you were the heart of our family… and you'll never forgive me for taking Ron's side… but it all seemed so plausible. After Bill died all I wanted was to line up every Death Eater and kill them all… and then… then I found the dark mark on your arm, and even through Harry and Albus tried to tell me the truth… tell us the truth… that you were a spy for the light… I couldn't accept it… to me, no matter how good your intentions were… you still had that, that mark, and that mark likened you to everything I wished dead, wanted to destroy, and you, my baby girl, at only sixteen had become one." More sobs ensured a brief silence.

Even if you were a spy Ginny, it's unforgivable, I know what you would have had to do to make it seem like you were trustworthy and Loyal… I know you would have had to kill, plunder… torture… because Severus Snape did it too, and he hated it… he wanted out of it all… but you… you jumped straight in with both eyes wide open!" She was crying hysterically now, but Harry was distracted, he heard another person's feet walking down the corridor.

"Harry?" He turned to see Hermione. He shook his head, placing a single finger on his mouth, beckoning her to walk over. "Shhh." She did, and only then did he see that her eyes were swollen, red and scrubbed raw. Her cheeks were tear stained and she looked exhausted. Not knowing why, acting impulsively, he pulled her closer to him and placed an arm around her in silent comfort. "What's going on?" She whispered accepting the comfort as naturally as breathing, because besides her children Harry was really the only family she had left. He pointed to the door and mouthed "Mrs. Weasley."

"And I still can't except it!" Molly screeched. "I know Albus would say you did everything for the greater good, but at what cost? How many children, how many families did you rip apart like ours was when they killed Bill?" Everything went quiet, and then softly, they heard her speak again. "What right did you have to play God and decide who lived and died for the greater good? Did it matter that those nameless and faceless people died because of you? Did it matter even if it was for the greater good? Merlin Ginny, how were you even able to cast the damn killing curse?" The sobs had stopped, but Harry had, had enough.

He opened the door, and saw the woman that he had once considered to be his mother standing by his wife's bed. His wife thankfully was still asleep, which was a miracle in itself.

"I think it's about time that we had a little chat, don't you think Mrs. Weasley? I know the answer to some of you questions. Not that I believe you deserve them, but I'll damn well tell you anyway! We don't need your hysterics in the future, things are about to change Molly, and when they do, I will not have you interfering." His tone brooked no argument. "I suggest we adjourn to the Leakey Caldron, if you don't mind, my wife's has had a stressful day already and it will not help if you wake her up. I see you've tried your hardest however." He commented sarcastically leaving Molly Weasley, for only the third time in her life, completely speechless.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes: -** Hey I'm back. Lol, sorry that it's taken so long but I had to find a way to get back into the main plot, which through writers block I almost messed up completely. I hope this clears up a few things that I had been sketchy about. Well isn't Molly Weasley and emotional baggage? Can you understand now why she allowed the Weasley family to split up and why she never talked to Ginny again? Depression and Love can do some really weird things to the brain but to summarize her actions, by taking the dark mark Ginny became the epitome of evil as far as Molly's concerned. Ginny became everything Molly hated because of Bill Weasley's dramatic death (more later) and Molly Merlin bless her couldn't find a way to rationalize it sensibly.

**Review Responses: -**

(Please not that it is not possible for me to answer everyone's review personally, as there are so many of you now, which makes me very happy, so I'll try my best, but look down the list, your name will be in bold font if I have replied! Thank you all so much).

Thank you to: -

**Ms. Realista:-** I think it just got even more dramatic (lol) but I like it. Thank you!

**LizaGirl: -** Was Molly's insight to your delight? Thank you for reviewing.

**Bledding black rose: -** I have a feeling the Potter children will have a good influence on Sophie when they meet, lol. You'll have to wait and see. Thank you for your lovely review!

**SillyGillie: -** Ron's part in the story hasn't even begun, it will get better and better. He's hopeless, and you should remember that there isn't always such a thing as a 'happy ever after.' LoL. Thank you for following this fic still even though I'm a hopeless updater, I should however be okay now that exams are out of the way :-)

**arochwen rmen: -** Do you understand now? Thank you for your review!

**Amy: -** Did you read any others? What do you think? My fic Trials and Tribulation is a sort of prequel to this fic, but only marginally. It's not finished yet either, its set post ootp. Thank you!

**Jesus4eva: -** It was very nice of you to ask, but I think once it's finished I'll go back and correct all the mistakes then. So you could help me then if you like? I've tried having a beta. I'm hopeless. Thank you for reading though!

**Gershwhen: -** Ron's part is only beginning, although your right. I don't think he'll be like this in cannon, but we have seen how jealous he can be of Harry, so you never know. Thank you!

**James And Lily 4eva: -** True, they are a bit wise for their age but circumstances demand it. I haven't written about their earlier years yet. A few of their memories will creep up soon. Thank you!

**torifire126: -** No genuine reason for the italics, I use them to emphasis and stress things, I'll stop however if it annoys you, I can see why it would, it is a bit random at times :-) Thank you!

**Thank you to: -** Captain-alex-obvious, Lil Miss Potter, SiLvErFaTeD, Daughter of Ashes, Katrina, Jennifer, Beth5572, met19, Carmleinak, truffletruffle01, Rsegovia, music213 and harryp123.

**Once again, thank you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More Weasley mayhem next!**


End file.
